


Art Practice

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Hope its cute though, Lumity, Nothing huge or romantic this time around, just a silly little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short little one-shot, Luz wants Amity to help her out with some art practice.Man, I suck at titles.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Art Practice

Amity Blight was generally not the kind of student that would find herself sitting bored with nothing to do in the middle of class, but today seemed like it was going to be one of those rare days where it happened. 

The Abominations professor had spent the first half of the period going over different methods for controlling the size of the goopy, purple monsters, which had actually been a fairly fascinating lecture and had given her several new insights into the root of how abomination magic worked. Amity had been able to conjure up the extra-small horror that was currently shuffling around on top of her desk on her first attempt, but almost all of the other students in the class had been having difficulties with manipulating the dimensions of their creations.

One student in particular had somehow managed to make his abomination three times as large as normal when he had been trying to shrink it and not even the teacher was sure how he'd managed to do it. The hole in the ceiling the abomination had torn open with its sudden growth spurt was still dropping small chunks of plaster onto the floor of the classroom at random even after it had been returned to its normal size almost ten minutes ago.

While the professor was occupied with helping the other students' correct the mistakes in their work, Amity's mind had been wandering as she considered the potential advantages that a skilled witch could gain from having a large gang of smaller minions under her command as opposed to a single giant one.

Something to think about for later - if she was going to be joining the Emperor's Coven after she graduated then she'd need to have a few tricks up her sleeve to impress the recruiters.

As Amity was concentrating on figuring out how to make her miniature abomination perform a complicated dance to pass the time she had felt her ears start to twitch with nervous energy, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. There was a strange sensation in the air, almost like a gentle pressure against the back of her head and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Amity turned in her seat and saw that the class's newest student was openly staring at her from the next row back with an intent expression and scribbling furtively into a pad propped up against the edge of her desk. 

When Luz noticed that Amity was staring back at her with a curious look on her face she averted her eyes quickly and a flush crept across her cheeks.

 _What was that all about?_ , Amity wondered to herself.

Luz normally spent most of their only shared class taking notes since she hadn't been able to figure out how to create an abomination of her own using glyph magic (yet), but that didn't seem to be what she was doing at the moment.

 _Knowing Luz, she was probably just doodling some more Azura fanart in her notebook_ , Amity thought. 

_Though if that's all that she was doing then she wouldn't need to be looking at me like that to do it._

The witch found herself intrigued, and admittedly also a little nervous at the idea that Luz had been observing her so closely.

_Do I look weird today or something? No, of course not - I look the same as I always do. Maybe there's some bits of the ceiling still stuck to my hair? Is there a way I can get a mirror out to check without Luz catching on?_

The witch shook her head to snap herself out of that unproductive train of thought. 

_I'll just ask Luz what she was doing after class. There's no point in turning this into a whole thing and getting stressed about it._

Amity turned back to focus on her tiny abomination once again and was annoyed to see that it had melted down into a puddle of purple ooze about the size of a fried egg after she had let her concentration waver. She dismissed the summoned creature with a gesture and was about to create another when the scream of the bell announced the start of the lunch hour.

* * *

Luz saw Amity approaching her at the end of the class and raised her hand to ward off the witch's question.

"Before you say anything, I'd like to apologize if I accidentally weirded you out in class," Luz said.

Amity shook her head.

"You didn't - at least not anymore than you usually do," she replied.

"Good to know," Luz said.

"What were you doing though?" Amity asked.

Luz dug into her backpack and pulled out a small notebook, then flipped through a few pages until she found what she was looking for. She passed the pad over to Amity with a somewhat shy expression on her face.

Amity glanced down at the page and saw that it was covered in a number of drawings of her miniature abomination in the various awkward poses it had been making during her attempts to teach it to dance. A few of the sketches also showed her own hands, looking massive next to the tiny creature, making the various gestures that she used when commanding it.

The drawings seemed to be done differently than Luz's usual style - there was more shading in place to give them dimension and the proportions were a little closer to reality than Luz's typical anime-inspired work.

"These are pretty good," Amity said, handing back the notebook with a smile on her face.

 _I can't tell whether or not I'm disappointed that Luz wasn't actually ogling me like a weirdo earlier,_ she thought to herself.

_Wow, what does that say about me?_

"Thank you - I've been trying to do a little more art practice lately. My magic kind of depends on my ability to copy out the glyphs I draw as accurately as possible, so working on my observational skills seemed like a good idea," Luz explained.

"That does seems like a pretty sensible plan," Amity agreed with a nod.

"It's kind of hard though," Luz said, "Makes me wish I'd paid a bit more attention to learning realistic art before I arrived on the Isles. My art teacher back in the human realm was always getting after me about my drawing style and saying that I needed to know what the rules are before I could start breaking them... actually Eda says the same thing now that I think about it, but I'm pretty sure she's not talking about art."

"Probably not, no," Amity said.

Luz stuffed the sketchbook back into her backpack and then turned to Amity once again with a hesitant look on her face.

"Actually, with that in mind I had wanted to ask you something," she said.

"What would that be?"

"Do you think that you'd be okay with modeling for me? I've been looking for a chance to practice portraits but I don't want to go around drawing people without their permission in secret and I've already drawn enough pictures of King to satisfy even his ego," Luz said.

Amity felt a blush start to creep across her face, but played it cool.

"Sure, that sounds like it'd be fun," she said.

Luz beamed at her, clearly relieved.

"Thanks a ton Amity - I really appreciate it," she said, "Would you want to meet me after school under that tree that we grew during Grom? I managed to get my hands on something sort of like pastels out of the junk-pile at home and I think the colors would look really nice there.”

“It's a date- No, not a date! I mean, yes, that would be a good place... and also time for us to do that... activity,” Amity said with a forced grin.

 _Way to play it cool_ , _Blight_ , Amity cursed internally.

* * *

The colors really were just right when Luz and Amity arrived to begin setting up for the picture, with the late afternoon light filtering down through the silvery-pink leaves of the magical tree which had blossomed to life outside of the school grounds during the night of Grom.

 _The tree that we grew together_ , Amity thought with a small smile.

Luz asked her to lean up against the trunk of the tree at a comfortable angle with a book in her hands, her face tilted down as though reading it.

Easily done.

Holding that pose while Luz was drawing, however, was an exercise in frustration second only to listening to Boscha prattle on about third-hand Pentstagram drama for hours at a time.

Amity tried her best to keep from fidgeting, but it was proving much more difficult than expected. Random annoyances would creep up on her out of nowhere such as the uncomfortable texture of a knot of bark against the small of her back or a very tiny itch on the tip of her nose that went from 'slightly annoying' to 'pure demonic torture' the longer she tried to resist the urge to scratch it.

_How is doing absolutely nothing so hard?_

Thankfully for Amity's sanity, Luz called for breaks frequently since she could clearly the the frustration on her models face. In between drawing sessions the pair would sit back in the grass and talk idly about their day or occasionally argue about their respective wild fan theories about the upcoming Azura sequels until it was time to get back to work on the picture.

When the daylight had at last begun to fade Luz called a halt to the session and Amity felt pathetically happy about it – she was tired, hungry and absolutely certain that if a career in the Emperor's Coven wasn't in her future then modeling for paintings would not be her second choice of profession.

Luz was looking over the picture propped up on her makeshift easel with a frustrated quirk to her eyebrows. She shook her head and folded up the sketchbook.

“Thanks for helping me out Amity, I'll see you later,” she said as she turned to leave.

“Hey – aren't you going to even let me see the picture?” Amity demanded, unable to keep an indignant note from creeping into her voice.

Luz turned back toward Amity with a stiff grin.

“It's not really any good – I think I bit off more than I could chew trying to make a full color piece when I'm barely getting used to drawing like this,” she said.

“That doesn't mean I don't want to see it though,” Amity replied.

“It's embarrassing!” Luz blurted out.

“Luz – I have been sitting here doing nothing for hours. Either you're going to hand me that picture willingly or an abomination is going to rise up out of the ground and take it from you. Which is it going to be?” Amity asked in a voice that somehow managed to combine patience, gentle coaxing and barely concealed rage all at once.

“Oh fine,” Luz surrendered, passing the sketchbook over to Amity.

Amity flipped through the book until she found the page, which was brilliant with color compared to the pencil sketches that occupied the other pages.

It was true that the piece wouldn't likely be gracing the walls of the Bonesburough Museum of Fine Art anytime soon – there was an uneven quality to it. Most of the background elements were barely there at all except as sort of abstract swatches of color and a few lines thrown in to suggest forms, but Amity saw that Luz had paid a great deal of attention trying to capture her face and expression as best as she could. Even Luz's newfound determination to try and work with realism hadn't been able to stop her from throwing in a few stylized starlight sparkles around Amity's eyes and that small detail put a smile on the witch's face.

“Sorry for making you waste your time for posing for this,” Luz said, “I can see a ton of places where I messed up, and I'd understand if you don't like it. I mean, you're way cuter than the drawing.”

Amity's eyes shot up to look at Luz upon hearing that and saw that the human had one hand clamped directly over her mouth and the most wide-eyed expression that Amity had ever seen on her face.

Amity felt a blush burn across her own face, both at the compliment and from seeing Luz's reaction to realizing that she'd said that out loud.

“I'm keeping this,” Amity declared.

“Wait – no, I can do a better one!” Luz objected.

“I'm sure you'll be able to eventually – that's what practice like this is for, but that doesn't change the fact that this one is mine. Consider it my payment for the modeling work,” Amity said.

“Okay, that's fair,” Luz said.

The picture was extracted from the surrounding sketchbook with near surgical precision and Amity tucked it safely into a hardcover textbook to prevent it from wrinkling in her bag.

“Would you be willing to sit for me again? I know today was kind of frustrating for you, but I'm sure we could maybe do this somewhere more comfortable and take more breaks next time... if you want to that is,” Luz asked.

Amity was about to immediately turn down the idea since the memory of all of the afternoons annoyances was still fresh in her mind, but the look on Luz's face was enough to stop the words from leaving her mouth.

“Sure, I wouldn't mind,” she said, “When my schedule allows for it that is.”

As the two parted ways for the evening Amity was already thinking of the perfect spot in her secret library hideaway to hang up the picture.


End file.
